Lense
by Supercar
Summary: Unwilling to rely on her father yet unable to financially support her independence, Hinata Hyuuga finds herself mistakenly thrust into the dark and exhilarating business of sex, all whilst finding a familiar face in Uchiha Sasuke.


Lense

By Supercar

Description: Unwilling to rely on her father yet unable to financially support her independence, Hinata Hyuga finds herself mistakenly thrust into the dark and exhilarating business of sex, all whilst finding a familiar face in Uchiha Sasuke.

**Chapter 1**

Hinata Hyuuga was, for the first time in years, at a complete and utter loss for words. Not a single thought crossed her mind, nor a sound flutter past her lips. Normally when she experienced the kind of shock that now gripped her in her place, she'd revert to a blubbering mess. But not today, certainly not now. And who could really blame her? The universe had spat in her face one too many times.

"That is…rough, Hinata."

She resisted the urge to cringe. Rough? That was putting it rather mildly considering the situation at hand.

She sighed and raised a hand to grasp the yellow notice that had been effortlessly stapled to her small one bedroom apartment door. Tucking it under her arm, she tiredly dug her other hand into her purse and fumbled to find the keys. A firm hand came to grasp her shoulder somewhat possessively, and gave a light squeeze- Neji's way of offering comfort. With a swift twist of her wrist she unlocked the door and turned the knob, allowing them both entry. Hinata could feel her cousin's gaze following her and tried her best not to show her obvious sorrow. She couldn't help but start to believe her sister's taunts that she was cursed with terrible luck.

Dropping her bag onto the couch, she took a seat across from Neji on her kitchen table, a simple yet sophisticated glass square with silver colored chairs and white cushions. Hinata cleared her throat and with a few startled blinks re-read the paper her landlord had left for all the world to see.

_Notice of Eviction_

_As of __December 27__th__, 2014__, resident of apt. __3B__ , Ms/Mr __Hyuga Hinata__, if unable to compensate total sum of __250000__ Yen with an additional __130000__ Yen in interest, must remove his/her belongings and take leave before the assigned date. Please contact the landlord for additional information at the front desk below._

"May I?"

Hinata looked up to find her cousin expectantly holding a large hand out. In all honesty, She'd wanted to save herself the humiliation and say no, but reading the contents of the letter wouldn't make a difference, she realized. Neji had already seen the paper, and she never knew how to refuse him. Reluctantly, she allowed her elder cousin to take the paper from her hand and watched him read it once over, then another time, as if to confirm what was happening to her to be legitimate, before folding it neatly and ripping it in half.

"I'll see to it that Ebisu fool eats this and shit's it out."

Hinata's eyes widened at the foul words that came out of his mouth (he was the kind of man that hardly ever used that kind of language) but chose to ignore his words. She understood that while Neji may certainly be sympathetic with her situation, he wouldn't waste a moment trying to help her. Her cousin had made it clear time and time again that he'd like nothing more than to have her back home with her family.

"I-It's fine. I can handle it myself" she reassured herself more than him, "Ebisu-kun is a reasonable m-man, I'm sure I could convince him to give me some time."

Neji shook his head "He would not have publicly posted this on your door for your neighbors to see if he were a reasonable man, Hinata. How do you plan to pay for this?"

Hinata tried hard to keep her composure- she absolutely detested it when Neji saw her in a moment of weakness like this. "I will find a w-way. I always have."

Neji wasn't having it, letting out a defiant huff before leaning forward and offering her a hand. She pretended not to see it, anticipating what he was about to say.

"You can always come home, Hinata."

Home? After everything that happened with her father? Even if she wanted to go back, which she most certainly did _not, _there was enough reason to doubt that she'd be accepted with open arms. No, she wouldn't allow herself to ask Hiashi for help. Especially not now. News like this would be greeted with a sinister smile on his face along with additional mockery to what she already received.

"I will not go back Neji-nii, I th-think I've made that clear to you. This is my home n-now."

Her cousin let out a frustrated groan and retrieved the hand he had so graciously offered. She could tell he'd been stressed dealing with all the trouble at their family estate, but for once in her life she'd decided to take care of herself. Hinata's presence back home would only cause even more tension and burden him. After a brief moment of silence Neji opened his mouth to say something, then shut his lips into a thin line before wiping at his chin with his hand.

"What are you going to do?" he repeated.

Unable to give an honest answer, she simply shrugged her shoulders and offered as confident a smile as she could muster. "Don't worry about me."

He was about to protest but Hinata silenced him with her own questioning. "So how long do you plan on staying?"

Neji gave her the 'we're not done talking about this' look as she rose from her seat to prepare them both a cup of tea. Late last night she had received a phone call from him asking if it was alright for him to stay with her for a couple of days- though he never specified how many and why. She picked him up early in the morning at one of the many stations in Osaka and the two spent most of the long walk back discussing things neither really held an interest in.

"Just a week. Maybe a few days more depending if all goes well with closing the Namikaze deal."

Recognizing the name, Hinata blinked twice in disbelief "N-Namikaze?" Neji tried his best to hold back a smile but the corners of his lips could not help but curl upward.

"Neji!" she dropped the packet of jasmine flavored herb she had been carefully lowering into the steaming water and ran to give him a healthy hug, "that's amazing!"

The Namikaze family was held in high esteem throughout all of Japan- Hinata could often recall her father sharing drinks with Minato-head of the family. The man had passed away, along with his wife in a horrific car accident many years ago, leaving behind their seven year old son Naruto. Neji and he were very well acquainted, but the Hyuuga family had never been able to strike a deal with them as Minato had left all assets in the trusty hands of Hatake Kakashi ( his trusted friend) until he believed Naruto capable. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as memories of the blonde returned to her.

"It was a tough task" Neji's voice broke her thoughts, along with their embrace, "But I managed to get Kakashi-san in agreement with me. It seemed what held him back was his distate for Hiashi-sama."

She'd always suspected it. Hinata held a hand to his cheek and offered another smile, silently expressing her congratulations for him before returning to fix their tea. Despite the happy news, she couldn't help but her thoughts drifting back to her own life. Neji had found himself growing more and more successful with each year, while she had barely managed to stay afloat.

Her father had her brought up to one day takeover their family's architectural business, however, as the years passed she grew disinterested (not to mention lacked the overall leadership skills in particular) for the job. It had taken her until her seventeenth birthday to finally confess that she felt the honor would better suite her older cousin, Neji. Despite his violent response, Hinata knew her father secretly agreed with her, but in classic Hyuuga fashion, her savings were cut off the day she moved out to attend Kansai University.

"Oh god..!"

University.

Quickly she served her cousin his cup, skipping her own and darted into her bedroom to change. Classes began at 12:00 sharp and at 11:45 she was pushing her luck. Professor Iruka was never pleased when his students arrived late.

X0X0X0X0X

Despite the intense pleasure coursing through his body, Sasuke Uchiha couldn't for the life of him get off with the way this girl was moaning. If he could even call it that. The sound escaping her lips were more reminiscent of a bleating goat than that of a woman being fucked senseless. Sweaty arms gripped her shoulder, pulling the blonde's perfectly rounded derriere against his hardened front. One arm moved down, fingers delving between her legs and rubbing the nub furiously while the other mercilessly flicked her left nipple, pinching and pulling to his hearts desire.

"AH! AH! AH! AH!"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and wondered how the hell he was able to keep his erection with the way this girl was voicing her pleasure. He knew damn well she wasn't faking it. Most of his co-stars were authentic when it came to filming scenes with him. Sasuke was famous for it. But they certainly had never reacted like this. He couldn't tell if she was enjoying herself or purposefully trying to kill his vibe to make it last longer.

"Oh! Oh GooOoOood! Fuck me! AH! AH!" she practically screamed the words out. He tried hard not to crack at her strange tone of voice- he had a part to play after all. Hooking an arm under her knees he swished her to her back in one swift motion and hooked her legs over his shoulders. Re-inserting his position, he eased himself inside her in and began to pound her wildly, each thrust stronger, deeper and more powerful than the last.

"You like it when I dig my cock inside that tight little pussy of yours?" he whispered, his voice heavy with fake lust "You like it when I fuck your brains out?"

"Yes! Yes Oh god yes!" She responded, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he reached a hand between them and rolled her clit vigorously in circles. He watched her squirm beneath him, breasts bouncing wildly with each of his thrust and voice switching pitch as he continuously assaulted her nether regions with his fingers.

"Can't…take…it…!" she squealed out, finally reaching her climax, the evidence dripping between her now weak legs.

"CUT!"

Sasuke eased himself out and out of courtesy helped the blonde, he believed her name was Megumi, to her feet, despite his desire to stay as far from her as possible. She'd made quite the mess of herself on both of them. Usually he'd relish in the fact, but this particular girl freaked him out with her goblin-like voice. A female assistant handed her a robe to cover herself and another for Sasuke, along with a clean towel. The crew who'd witnessed the entire scene all had furious blushes on their cheeks, an occurrence Sasuke often noted.

"Great job you guys!" a grinning Jiraya congratulated, "We got some great stuff on here."

"I'll say" Megumi sighed, before turning to him and rising to her toes to whisper for his ears only, "You fuck like a god."

Sasuke didn't bother thanking her for the compliment, instead heading for his dressing room to gather his things. Grabbing his school bag and a few spare clothes, he moved down a long hall, passing other ongoing scenes in the process before arriving at the showers where he washed himself off and changed for the rest of the evening, he had a long day ahead of him.

Despite the rigorous activity he'd just undergone Sasuke found he preferred to work on scenes in the early hours of the morning, that way he would be able to focus more in class at the University he attended.

Shutting the studio door behind him, he ignored the goodbye's from the other "actors" and quickly made his way to the nearest coffee shop to purchase himself a drink before heading to the train station across the street.

The ride to school was silent, save for the many, _many_ stares Sasuke received. It was an interesting kind of fame he'd found from working in the sex industry, as he noted he was recognized almost everywhere he went but never approached. Doing such a thing would out the person as an avid porn viewer and nobody wanted to be associated with that. He was well known in the community, however, and it brought him some problems (particularly with Kansai, as having a porn star attending school there attracted unwanted attention, however subtle, along with a reputation they'd wanted to avoid-though after much pestering and some legal action they were unable to deny him entry)

"Is that Uchiha Sasuke?" he could hear the hushed whispers of a few girl who were standing ahead of him. They appeared to be from the same school, judging by their bags. When they noticed he was watching them they immediately looked away, embarrassed. He smirked, keeping eye contact until they couldn't help but return the gesture. Shyly, they raised their heads to meet his watchful gaze.

Raising two fingers to his lips, he parted them in a "V" shape and flicked his tongue wildly in between. Almost instantly the train erupted into a fit of adolescent like giggles and squeals. He looked away, though he was sure people would know he had something to do with it.

After another fifteen minutes the train came to a firm stop and he was left making the next 10 minute commute by foot before finally arriving at school. With his busy work regimen Sasuke only attended university three times a week on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. He majored in Classics with a minor in Law (more for his brother than himself), which made his first class that morning classic literature- taught by Professor Iruka. There was a good 80 students, many whom he'd found himself…acquainted with, in one way or another. Last he remembered they were (ironically) covering censorship and the stepping stones that eventually led into the borderline pornographic content found in modern mainstream novelas.

"Settle down" Iruka half yawned as he entered the large room and took his place at the podium up front and center. Sasuke always found it rather irksome that he greeted the class with a 'settle down' despite the already hushed setting. After silently settling his things, Iruka walked to the black board, grabbed a black expo marker and wrote two english words, somewhat sloppily: Henry Miller. Tapping the name twice, Iruka turned to the class and asked, as any teacher would just for the hell of it, "Does anyone know who Henry Miller is?"

Clearly avoiding eye contact with the Uchiha (if anyone with an interest in raunchy literature in class were to know the name, it'd surely be Sasuke who fucked women for a living). He rolled his eyes at the obvious assumption. When no one answered, Iruka broke into a brief explanation.

"Henry Miller was an American author who almost singlehandedly shaped censorship laws in the United States after the publication of his Book, 'Tropic of Cancer', is 1934. As you all know, part of my curriculum requires all of you to read this book during the duration of this upcoming semester. This.." he held up a semi-thick novel in his hands for the class to see, on it was a naked woman, her slender body extended and stretched to allow a small shadow to fall over her, "along with his other works were banned for a long period for it's obscene content, and-"

The sudden loud thud of the back door slamming open interrupted Iruka mid-sentence.

"Oh…!"

Sasuke, Along with the entire class, turned his back to see what the hell the ruckus was.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't m-m-mean to…"

In the doorway stood a girl, barely 5ft1 timidly rubbing her forearm in clear embarrassment. She wore her black hair in semi-neat up do with her bangs swept to the side and a few rebellious strands poking out here and there with a tight grey long sleeved sweater and a white, purple and black dress-like shirt over it. Her jeans were grey as well, and her sneakers white. Her school bag, which was also white save for a couple grey stripes barley hung off her shoulder and looked rather heavy for someone so petite to be carrying. Sasuke stared her up and down, watching as her cheeks slowly grew red at being the center of attention.

"**Hinata Hyuuga**," Iruka's loud voice boomed. All around him the class broke out into whispers of anticipation, "**You. Are. Late. Get out of my classroom or I will walk up there and drag you out myself"** he hissed harshly.

There were a few giggles here and there and Sasuke watched the girls lavender eyes gleam with a shiny thin coat of what had to be tears. If she cried he wouldn't even bother resisting his laughter.

"Y-Yes sir…"

Her fingers trembled and she grabbed the door and began to head out. As she turned away she caught sight of Sasuke, who stared back blankly. It seemed she couldn't even handle that, as her lips quivered and she quickly broke their eye contact, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Some people.

_Authors Note: Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave your thoughts in a review and expect an update sometime in the next week. Have a great day!_


End file.
